


Важное слово

by felinn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: О правильном восприятии.





	Важное слово

\- Па-па! Папа-папа-папа.  
Бут улыбается думая, что дочь прекрасный манипулятор, который точно знает: если произносить правильные звуки никто не будет приставать к ней с кашей.  
Но в один день, когда Кристину кормит Бреннан, звуки немного другие:  
\- Ко-сти.  
Темперанс откладывает ложечку и внимательно смотрит на дочь.  
\- Кости, - повторяет малышка.  
Бут видит как у женщины несколько раз дергается глаз: произнесенное слово не совсем то, которое нужно. Ему требуется много усилий, чтобы не один мускул на его собственном лице не дрогнул. Но как бы смешно не было, в произошедшем все-таки его вина.  
\- Ты слышал? – голос женщины дрожит.  
\- Да, дорогая…  
\- Её фонематический слух и мышцы артикулляционно-речевого аппарата еще не достаточно развиты и натренированны, что бы воспроизводить такие звукобуквенные сочетания, - Темперанс не знает, чего ей хочется больше радоваться или плакать.  
\- Кости-кости-кости, - радуется девочка, стуча ладошками по столику.  
Бут не знает, что ответить.  
\- Это все из-за тебя, - сентиментальность побеждает рационализм и она всхлипывает.  
\- Ну брось, - он садится рядом и, обнимая женщину одной рукой другой ловко отправляет порцию каши в рот Кристине, - посмотри на это с другой стороны…  
\- С какой? Дочь только что назвала меня «кости»!  
\- Это судьба и наша дочь будет антропологом.  
Хотя «судьба» и «антрополог» в одном предложении еще тяжело воспринимаются, Темперанс задумывается:  
\- И ты не будешь против?  
«У меня похоже все равно не будет выбора» - думает про себя Бут и одобрительно кивает.  
\- Спасибо, Бут, - женщина опускает голову ему на плечо.  
\- Бу… - начинает было Кристина.  
\- Папа, - прерывает её Темперанс, - это папа.  
\- А это мама,- вторит ей Бут, - похоже нам все-таки придётся звать друг друга по имени.  
\- Да уж, а то у ребенка искажается восприятие важных слов.


End file.
